Alchemy and (Fan)Services
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: So the Elgang has disbanded, and everyone's favorite pretty-boy is out of a job. Luckily, he can live leisurely through life with his maidens.


_(I've successfully made people ship ChungxEcho, so here I am with a ChungxHarem story. Oh yeah, In it Together Forever will be updated next. Be on the look out!)_

_**Chung's Harem**_

_**By: ShadisticArchdevil**_

_**Alchemy and (Fan)Services**_

Hi. My name is Chung Seiker. I'm a Tactical Trooper. I'm also the prince of Hamel, and son of Helputt, the lost King of the water city. Recently, I've been out of work. Why you ask? well, I'll explain it quickly. Rena had to leave after we got back El to her race. It was a sad day for us, seeing one of our members cast off. Shortly after, Raven and Eve got married to become rulers of Velder and Altera. It was nice, and they let me go over there anytime without any trouble. I still miss Raven, he was such a father towards us. Though I always thought he had a crush on Rena. And Eve, though she was silent, she was certainly deadly. Her Code: Nemesis was not anything to mess with. Heh. I remember when Raven, the Blade Master, ticked her off. He got whipped...literally. Elsword and Aisha...well...just as I thought. Elsword married Big Sis Aisha and the two are happily living in Ruben. I visit them sometimes. They even have two little children named Rafael and Ember. Rafael's an energetic little guy, and his purple hair only makes him feel even more special. Ember, on the other hand, takes after her silent mother, the Elemental Master. She doesn't like her red hair much, but it makes her stand out. They're both good kids.I feel like they might visit me in Hamel some day. Even though I'm prince, I don't always have a job. Most of the evil has been vanquished, and there's not much else to do.

"CHUNGGGGGG~!"

Well, there's always one thing I have to put up with. It's my so-called Harem. Well, I wouldn't call it that. So far it's just Karis. But she's ridiculously obsessed with me, and the farther I get away from her, the scarier she gets. Yandere? I think so. Anyways, I'm currently running for my life since Karis...god I don't know what would happen if I were to get caught. You know, I'm curious. I might die, but hey, I might die happy. I skid on my heels and she flew right into me, her chest squishing on my stomach in the process.

"What?"

"You stopped for me! What's wrong?!"

"I was curious what would happen if I stopped…"

"Well, it's a good thing you did. Guess who got you a job at an Alchemical Laboratory?"

"No way! Let me see!"

She waved the paper in my face and I tried to grab it. I knew it, there's always a catch.

"Oh great. What do you want for it…"

"I want to go on a date"

"A DATE?!"

My mind just got blown. She seriously just wanted a date all this time? Okay. I don't mind.

"Ahem. I'm okay with that. But when?"

"Right now!"

"Right n-"

And we were off. She'd already grabbed my hand and we were at my house. I'm assuming it was for me to drop off my cannon and equipment, so I went inside and left the door open. I put my stuff away, and walked outside in my new change of clothes. Hell, she changed faster than me, but seriously, try to cover up some more skin. She was in a bikini. Oh boy, I can guess where this is-

"BEACH TRIP!"

She pantsed me. No joke. All legit. I'm in my boxers, driving. Excuse me, sir, but could you explain to me WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN THE LAST 2 MINUTES?! So we're on our way to the beach and I swear to god she's checking me out. Mother of god, if she makes me stay there, cause hell if I know what'll happen tonight. They have beach houses, and that's kind of my biggest fear at the moment. If I get stuck in there with her, it's good game for me.

"Ah! The ocean breeze really is refreshing when you're stuck in the desert for months, you know?"

"Yeah. So why'd you bring me here out of all places?"

"Well, I know you're from the city of Water, but do you even know how to swim?"

"Uhhhh. Kinda."

"Kinda? Want me to...teach you?"

"U-um...I'm not so sure about tha-"

No use. She pulled me into the water. Thank god my boxers look like Swim Trunks. I waded in the shallow end and tried to prevent her from pulling me into the deep end. Oh god. I'm going to die. I'm so going to die. OH GOD THE WATER-

"AUGH!"

"Huh? Chung?"

"I'M DROWNING"

"Chung, we're only 4 feet in. You can stand up."

"Huh? Oh, psh, I knew that, I was just making sure you didn't forget me"

"Forget you?! AHAHAHA! You're funny Chung"

"Y-yeah, funny…"

I never noticed how cute she looks in that bathing suit. Well, that and she looks really revealing. It was a red two-piece, and man, I gotta stop looking before my face turns red.

"Chung? Are you sick? Your face is red…"

Too late.

"Uhhh. I'm fine. Could you teach me how to swim now?"

"Of course!"

So that's how the day went. She taught me how to swim, and man, doing that butterfly is so annoying. Oh well, she's kind of cute when I look at her...maybe if I gave it a shot, it wouldn't be so bad…

"Chung? Hey!"

"Huh? Oh sorry…"

"It's okay, but I think we should leave before things get too cold."

"Considering I'm in my boxers with no change of clothes, uhhhh…"

"Just drive."

I drove the two of us to my house. On the way back, I swear I saw Edan throw his sword through another driver's windshield for cutting him off. A storm had begun to brew and, being the prince I was, I invited her in and she changed into my clothes. I was wearing my PJs, well, part of them. I normally sleep shirtless, so I had on a no sleeve white shirt. She was wearing my longest T-shirt and...and….

"COULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME PANTS ON?!"

"Eh? But this is how I sleep…"

"Ugh...fine. I'll take the couch, and you can take the bed"

"I can't kick a prince out of his throne! I'll just sleep with you…"

She gave that smirk. No. That smirk. Raven and Elsword told me all about it. It meant one of two things. Either 'I want you' or 'Prepare your anus'. I'm really hoping for neither, but if it's one of them, THE FIRST ONE PLEASE.

"...fine. You can sleep with me…"

"YAY!"

She jumped and her chest bounced. Oh god I'm looking again. Wait...the contract!

"Hey! Karis! The job!"

"Oh, yeah. Our date isn't over yet…"

"But we already went to th-"

And kiss. Yep. She just snagged my first one. Somehow...it felt right…

"Ugh, what happened last night…"

I got up and yawned. My bed was a mess. My hair was also a mess. I looked to my left and saw a naked Karis laying there, hugging my arm.

"OH GOD DON'T TELL ME I-"

I slowly check under the covers. Yup. It was wet, and both my boxers and her panties were off the bed. No...I didn't...but…

"My first time…"

I can't even remember it...Cue the waterfall tears. I groaned and Karis was beginning to wake up. I heard a knock at my door. Just when you think things can't get any worse. I got up and threw on some clothes while covering up Karis as fast as humanly possible. I answered the door. There was Echo, you know, the loli-loving alchemist.

"Hi Chung. I was wondering if Karis ever gave you the forms?"

"Uh. About that…"

"Chung~ Who is it?"

"Huh? Is that Karis in you bed?"

"You're just imagining things."

This is not good. Karis is getting up, Echo's here, I'm half naked and now I'm stuck in a bad place. Well, thanks life. I'll miss you guys…

"CHUNG?! WHO IS THIS GIRL?!"

"Ehehe...that's Karis…"

"Oh~ Are you Chung's friend with benefits as well~?"

"WHAT?! CHUNG DON'T TELL ME YOU-"

"CAN WE JUST ALL SIT DOWN AND HAVE SOME COFFEE AND LET ME GET A JOB AND EAT PINEAPPLES AND CHILL BY THE BEACH ON VACATIONS PLEASE? THANK YOU!"

"...riiiiiiiiight. The forms…"

"Where are they?"

"Right here!"

She had them the whole time. OH COME ON! Oh well, at least I have a job now. I grabbed the forms and filled them out quickly and shoved them into Echo. She smiled.

"Well, now that that's settled. Care to explain to me why Karis is here, naked?"

"Well, you Siege…"

Terrible pun aside, Echo understood everything. Thank god my best friend is so understanding. Without her, I would never have been able to make Disfrozen or fight my father in a head-on clash. I guess we were in it together since the beginning, or as I like to say, forever. So I got Karis to shower and leave, and Echo stayed afterwards, presumably to show me my new workplace. I was dressed casually, since Echo said it'd be fine.

"So, where are we headed?"

My hands were behind my head as we casually walked through Hamel.

"Sander. You will be working with Vapor."

"You mean the Alchemist of Sander?! That's so cool! I can't wait!"

"-giggle- I'm glad you're pumped about your job. The salary is about 100k ED an hour, so it's not much, but pretty good."

"Anything'll do at this time. Maybe I can score one of the COBO girls and win them over to get another job?"

"Oh, you little player.."

I giggled. Both of us were close friends, so talking about this stuff was no big deal for either of us. It was funny, actually. We finally made it over to Vapor's place and she greeted me with a small smile. She probably doesn't do much, wearing those clothes and stuff.

"Welcome Chung. Thank you Echo, and Karis"

"No problem. Plus, I guess Karis already got her reward."

"I-idiot! Don't say things like that in front of my boss!"

"Relax, Chung. I'm still Vapor. Alright, let's head inside and get to work. Echo, you may leave."

"Alright, good luck Chung! Bye Vapor!"

I waved to her as she left. I had to take off my top immediately. God damn, Sander was hot. I was now in my sleeveless white undershirt and some baggy black pants. Vapor had taken off her overcoat, so all she was wearing was a...a…

"Chung?! There's blood coming out of your nose! Are you okay?!"

"All good. The heat must be drying it out…"

"Well then, if you don't mind, the first thing I want to do is…"

And I helped her. It was fun, actually. It had been years since my last Alchemical interaction, and coming back helped me recollect my past. It was much fun and I even got to have some tea and such. Soon, the sun began to set, and the desert was becoming colder and colder. I forgot my coat….dang it.

"Well then, Vapor, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thanks for the help Chung! I'll see you later."

I waved as I pulled my shirt over my night-shirt. I was walking nearby the bank when I heard weird noises. Luriel works here...oh no, I've heard of goons and bandits hanging around here at night. What if she's hurt?!

"LURIEL?! IS THAT YOU?!"

"Ch-Chung! I'm here! B-but please, d-don't come back here! I-I'm busy at the….ah!"

"Luriel?!"

I smashed the door down to see Luriel and Ariel...naked. Well, this is bad. My nose is dripping and now I'm pretty sure these two girls are going to kill me. I gulped and sweat dripped off my forehead. Ariel got up from her position and walked towards me. I turned around but the door was locked. What.

"I-I swear I didn't mean to see anything! Please! I still want to bear children!"

"Mmm~ Then how about you join us~"

"H-huh?!"

Okay, this is getting even worse than I thought. I'm going to get dragged into another round of this foreplay. DEAR VENTUS LAWDY LAWD HELP ME NOW! I gulped as they both reached for my...oh god.

"**HOO HA!"**

Oh...it was all a dream. I got up and rubbed my head. God, but I feel something next to me. I glanced to my left and right. Great. There's two naked girls beside me. I can use me being a Prince as an excuse, right? No...this is bad….

"Chung?"

"A-ah! S-sorry!"

OH CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! It's 9 AM and I'm still sitting here, naked. Well crap. Better hurry then.

"Ariel, do you guys have a shower or something?"

She wearily pointed to a door and I ran in. A sauna. Damn, COBO employees got it good. I showered quickly and ran out of the place. My clothes were the same, but who cares. It's still hot AF out here. I ran to Vapor's place and it smelled different. I ran inside to see Vapor lying on the floor.

"Vapor?"

"Ohhhhh, sorry Chung...I must've passed out because of this potion…"

And she fell over again. I picked her up over my shoulder and took her out of the place. Thank god Raven taught me how to do CPR. Oh wait...I have to touch her...oh god….just don't think about it...just...don't….

"Chung? What are you doing?!"

"OH GOD I'M SORRY!"

"You saved me…"

"Huh? Isn't it just a sleep potion?"

"It's actually partially toxic. Added one too many Contaminated Cells in there. Otherwise it was for a different purpose"

"Oh, okay. Well, glad you're safe."

"CHUNGGGGGGGG~"

Oh god, that voice. Karis. Cue me being squashed by her chest into Vapor's chest. I don't know if I should cry or smile, because this is Heaven and Hell.

"Karis. Get offa me."

"Aw but Chung, I wanted to go to the pool today if you were free."

"I'm at work right now, if you can't tell."

"Fine…"

"Actually, the pool sounds good, since I'm a bit dazed. Why not get some others to come also?"

**~Two Hours Later~**

So here I am. At some random pool in Sander. With Karis, Ariel, Luriel, Vapor, and Echo. Talk about a man's dream. All these Lolis and women. It's so great, but makes me feel guilty. Oh well, might as well enjoy my day off, even though I've barely worked.

"Chung~ How do I look?"

Oh no...I turned my head slightly to see All of them lined up by the revealing ness of their outfit. Of course, Karis had the least on. I sighed and went back to tanning. I had on a pair of shades and some blue swim trunks, since this time I wasn't in my boxers. Now, peace…

"Chung, I'm leaving if you don't play volleyball with us!"

Oh come on. Trying to relax here! Echo just laughed. I sighed and went into the field. We were playing a nice match until it was my serve.

_Alright, time to show them who's boss…_

I served it right into….Karis' chest...and it bounced back and hit me in the face.

"Ugh…."

I woke up to 5 faces looking down on me.

"Oh...sorry about that Karis."

"I should be apologizing!"

"Well, it's fine then"

I smiled a bit….and…..

"I LOVE YOU CHUNG!"

"What."

Suddenly I felt her lips press against mine. I'm guessing the others got jealous, cause now there were girls all over me, including Echo. Oh this isn't going to end well.

_(I'll end it here. No lemons at the moment because I need that for later updates [-cough- Not Just a Dream -cough-]. You know, uless you guys really want it, in which case I'll upload a second chapter. Ciao!)_


End file.
